


Erwin's tongue

by taeleigheatsoranges



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, people gettin laid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeleigheatsoranges/pseuds/taeleigheatsoranges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>our lady gets in trouble, and erwin teaches her a lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erwin's tongue

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first attack on titan fic so be gentle

Erwin’s tongue.  
Erwin pushed me into his office, closing the door behind him. He sends his 3D maneuvering device clanking on the floor. Erwin sighs walking up to me with his broad shoulders and straight face. He rubs my cheek which had a bruised smudge on it. “I don’t think Levi likes me much.” I said. “he doesn’t like any one.” He finally said after a silence. “You shouldn’t have provoked him.” “I got fed up with his attitude, it was unprofessional of me.” I said leaning up against the front of his desk. He stepped even closer putting both hands on each side of me on the desk. The space between us was small; I could feel the heat traveling off his body. It made me realize how much bigger than me has was. Though he is captain of the scout regiment, and very fierce in battle, he was also very sweet and calm. He tensed his arm muscles, wanting to get my attention, “you’re still a rookie, I wouldn’t have expected you to know how he is.” He said staring intently into my eyes. I could see that look on his face, the look of lustful yearning. Why not have a little fun with him. He is the captain after all. As he was talking about the regiment and Eren involving the titan incident, I raised my knee, slightly interested in what he had to say, and softly planted it right between his legs. He stopped in mid sentence impressed with my boldness. “With all due respect sir, stop talking.” I say cautiously reaching towards his mouth with mine. He gladly takes me in, and why wouldn’t he? Most of the women here are unfit weaklings…well except for mikasa, but she follows eren and seems to have no care for Erwin so it’s just me.  
Erwin grabbed me by the waist pulling me to his awakening member, kissing me aggressively. Erwin messily unbuttons my shirt, almost ripping it at the end. He kisses me sweetly on my lips and presses me onto the table, scooting my pants off. He feels all up and down my plush thighs. Taking in the smell of my heat, Erwin bends down, spreading my legs and lips. He drags his tongue over my whole sex. He takes my legs in his hands and buries his face in me. He sent waves of pleasure through me that felt like tsunamis. I wonder how he knows this so well… but I didn’t matter. I trapped my fingers inside his hair pulling slightly, making him groan. After giving me such a thorough cleaning, he puts his two fingers at the entrance of my hole, circling and teasing. He slowly slides his hands inside of me taking his time. “I’ll be gentle now, but soon you will feel my strength.” Erwin said while hitting the soft spot within me, which made me cry breathlessly. That obviously amused him, because he started pounding into me, making me gush with wetness. He made me cry again, making my legs shake, and my liquid run down the side of his desk. But as I was at the brink, he stopped and pulled his hand away but I grabbed his arm before he could, begging him to continue. “tsk tsk tsk.” He said with a smirk. “Look at you being greedy. I’m going to have to punish you.” He said looking down. “And look what you did to me… you’ll have to get an even bigger punishment.” I looked down as well seeing the very obvious bulge in his pants, it almost looked painful. I could tell his sex drive was at its best at this time, and that he wouldn’t go easy on me. He let me unbuckle his pants while he looked me deep in the eyes. He was just waiting for his chance to take me completely. I slowly pulled down his pants seeing his member at attention. I put my arms around him bracing for what is about to come. He scoots me closer by my bum, and placing him at my entrance. He pushes in with ease, and grabs the edge of the desk for balance. I instinctively wrap my arms around him, trying to get used to him, but he doesn’t give me the time. He begins pushing within me getting deeper with every thrust. The pleasure is unbearable so I start leaving deep nail marks which make him go harder, slamming into me. His breath flows into my ears, as I hear him moan. This moment is perfect…except for the things falling off the desk. He leaves no mercy for my sensitive cunt. I dig my nails even deeper, making him moan even louder. I can tell he’s close because his thrusts are slower. He brings his thumb to my clit rolling like an expert, making me throw my head back in response. We both reached climax at the same time, connecting our lips to ease the rapid shaking of our bodies. He laid his head on my shoulder and wraps his arm around the small of my back to keep me from falling over. Erwin looked over my face and bodies for any bruises. I’m fine I laughed. He smiled warmly at me, giving a hand with fixing my clothes. Then he started putting his 3D maneuvering device on, fixing his hair, and taking a deep breath. “Where are you going?” I asked ruffling my hair. “We are on a mission today, going outside the wall to catch the female titan.” He said with his straight stern face on. He began walking to the door. “Stay safe [name].” He said with a smile and left. I straighten his desk, since he forgot to. Suddenly I start laughing out loud to the point where I start tearing up. “Best day ever!” I shout. 

The End.


End file.
